Sonny with a Chance of Forgetting?
by storytellinqx3
Summary: What if Chad fell, hit his head and didn't remember a certain someone? What if he didn't remember Sonny, and fell in love with her all over again? Please R&R i won't disappoint!
1. The Accident

Summary: What if Chad fell, hit his head and didn't remember a certain someone? What if he didn't remember Sonny, and fell in love with her all over again?

**Helloo readers! So this is my 1****st**** Channy fic! I'm going to needs lot of support and constructive criticism so don't forget to REVIEWW. I've always loved Sonny & Chad as a couple and I love reading Channy fics so I figured why not write one myself? Anyways here's the 1****st**** chapter (audience applause) ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Fall

Chad POV

*Looking into a mirror*

_You've got it all Chad. Looks ,clothes ,car ,every girl dying to go out with you .All except one that is…Sonny Munroe. I don't get it I mean how could she resist my charm? Stupid Sonny with her long locks of black hair, her big brown beautiful eyes and that smile of hers…WHOAA did I just think that? No no no she's a rival. Yeah rival that's it. Just forget about her and back to looking at my perfect smile, perfect face, perfect hair. Simply PERFECT. Chad Dylan Cooper is perf-_

"Chad we need you on set!" called the director

_Ugh. I hated when they interrupted my mirror time, did they not know this was the time I bonded with my drop dead gorgeous looks? But I knew they needed me, I mean come on I am the __**star**__ of the show._

I made my way over to the set

"Okay okay Chad Dylan Cooper a.k.a the talent has arrived, so let's wrap this up quick please I have a hair appointment in 30 minutes people!"

Portlynd and I were just about to finish our scene together

"We just can't be together, we must put our feelings aside and-"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" an angry voice called

"Who is yelling while I'm acting?"

I turned around only to find Sonny standing in front of me with a mad look on her face. Now what did I do?

"Did you tell Tawni she had a pimple on her nose?"

Did these Randoms always have to bother me for the stupidest things? I mean I'm a busy man!

"Who Blondie? Yeah figured I'd let her know I mean that thing was just gross!"

"Great! Just great! We have rehearsal in ten minutes and now she won't even come out of her dressing room because of you!"

_ looked so cute when she was mad. In fact she always looked cute..CUTE? what are you thinking? Sonny is not cute!...adorable actually…NO STOP! She's a random remember?_

"Listen it's not my fault your friend has a mountain on her face okay? Now if you'll excuse me some of has have a show to do that people actually watch."

"Will you at least come and apologize to her? I mean you know how much she cares about her looks and we have a sketch we have to run over!"

"Okay okay just give her this" I handed her an autographed picture of myself. "You tell her it's from Chad Dylan Cooper himself,I mean if that doesn't make her feel better than I don't know what will."

"Ughhh you know what Chad you're just a selfish egotistical jerk!"

Next thing I know she forcefully put her hands on my chest and pushed me with all her strength. As if in slow motion I felt myself trip on one of the wires, I tried to grab onto the table, but I missed. And that's when I heard a loud thump as my head hit the ground. Everyone crowded around me yelling.

"Chad! Chad! Are you okay?"

"Quick get some water!"

"Call an ambulance!"

I felt my head throbbing with pain, I looked up at Sonny. I noticed her beautiful brown eyes were full of concern and worry. My eyes slowly started to get heavy and the only thing I saw..was pure darkness.

Sonny POV

_Oh my god what did I do?_

There he was just laying on the ground, I rushed over to him.

"Chad! Please wake up! Chad I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I heard the ambulance siren and the paramedics rushed inside and parted everyone out of the way. They picked him up,put him on the stretcher and carried him onto the truck. I chased after them, I couldn't just let him go alone.

"Wait! Wait I'm going with him!" I yelled

"I'm sorry Miss but we can't allow you to ride with him unless you're a family member."

"Please I have to go"

I had an idea

"I-I- I'm his girlfriend, please"

The man looked at me and nodded as if he understood

"Okay hurry get in."

I climbed into the ambulance and saw him. His deep blue eyes were now closed and his golden hair was slightly ruffled. I sat next to him and raised my hand to stroke his cheek. I know we had our differences and we argued a lot but..I really care about Chad. Wait care? Did I just say that? Snap out of it Sonny just sit here quietly and hope he's okay.I just want him to be okay so he could get Tawni out of her dressing room, yeah that's why..Oh who was I kidding? I wanted…needed him to be okay.

I can't believe this is all happening…What have I done?

**Okay so there ya have it folks the first chappie! I know it was short but I didn't want to cram in too much. I promise the next one will be longer but only if youuuuuu..yea you guessed it..REVIEWWWW! =D hehe I would really appreciate them all. See you next chapter! –storytellinqx3**


	2. Dreaming

**Attention Attention this is Chapter 2 of Sonny with a Chance of Falling! Woot woot ! **** I really need you guys to show some love and review , I like to know what my readers think so please don't forget! So go on get reading! :D**

****I do not own SWAC or the beautiful Sterling Knight either **

Previously on Sonny With a Chance of Falling?

I climbed into the ambulance and saw him. His deep blue eyes were now closed and his golden hair was slightly ruffled. I sat next to him and raised my hand to stroke his cheek. I know we had our differences and we argued a lot but..I really care about Chad. Wait care? Did I just say that? Snap out of it Sonny just sit here quietly and hope he's okay.I just want him to be okay so he could get Tawni out of her dressing room, yeah that's why..Oh who was I kidding? I wanted…needed him to be okay.

I can't believe this is all happening…What have I done?

**Chapter 2: Dreaming**

Sonny POV

The sounds of the sirens were still ringing in my ears. I hate hospitals; the sight, the smell, all the doctors and nurses running around were making me nervous. There I was sitting alone in the waiting room just hoping the doctor would come back with good news. I felt my eyes start to water, this was all my fault.

_What if he's not okay? I would never be able to live with myself. NO. stop the negative thoughts… he's going to be alright- more than alright he was going to be great! Yeah just keep breathing..in..and out.._

"Are you Mr. Cooper's girlfriend?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and jumped up immediately

_His girlfriend? Oh that's right I forgot about that. Although I do like the way that sounds.._

"Yes doctor? Is he okay? Is he going to be alright? Is it serious?" I couldn't help but panic

"Calm down Miss Munroe, he's still not awake but we're still running some tests."

"Well can I go in and see him?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible today, but I assure you can come see him tomorrow, during visitation hours of course."

I simply nodded in disappointment

"We're doing all we can for him." He said with a smile

"Yes I know, thank you so much."

He walked away and all I could do now was go back to the studio until tomorrow.

General POV

Back at Studio-

Tawni was still in her dressing room hiding. She had a paper bag over her head and had cut three holes, two for her eyes and one for her mouth.

Sonny walked into the room still upset.

"Tawni you will not believe what happened to –"She looked up and saw Tawni

"What the heck are you doing with a paper bag over your head?"

"Well if this pimple won't leave my face, then this bag won't leave my head!"

"Tawni we have more important things to worry about!"

"More important than my looks?"

"Yes!...look it's Chad, he's in the hospital and it's because of me." Sonny looked down ashamed

"Yeah well he deserved it!"

"Tawni how could you say that!"

"Helloo?" Tawni pointed to her paper bagged face

Nico, Grady, and Zora walked in

"What's with the bag?" Zora asked

"OOOh are you trying to become a wrestler?" Grady asked with excitement on his face

They all rolled their eyes

"Anyway we heard about what happened with Chad" Nico said with a worried look on his face

They all had sad looks on their faces and looked as though they were about to cry.

Then they bursted out laughing!

"HAHAHAHAHA oh man"

"Chad you're such a jerk!" Nico said in a high pitched voice mocking Sonny

Then he pretended to push Grady as Grady pretended to trip and fall, they all continued to laugh

"I can't believe you guys are laughing at this! It's not funny!" Sonny shouted as tears strolled down her face

The laughing stopped and all the cast mates looked at her

"Sonny- w-we're sorry. We didn't know you would take it so seriously, I mean we thought you hated that creep?" Nico said

"No I-I-I I did, I mean I do. It's just you know I'm responsible about what happened and you know how Chad is, he's probably going to wana sue me or something"

'_Yea way to lie Sonny'_

Just then Marshall walked in

"Kids gather around there's something I want to tell you."

"Wait Tawni why are you under a paper bag?" they all rolled their eyes

"Never mind her Marshall, what'd you want to tell us?" Sonny asked

"Well I'm sure by now you all know about Chad Dylan Cooper's accident with Sonny" Marshall looked directly at Sonny "so rehearsal is canceled and I'm sending you all home early,"

They were all so excited that they ran out of the room shoving Marshall out of the way, all except Sonny. She wasn't excited about anything. She slowly walked over to grab her stuff and leave.

Back at Sonny's apartment-

"So there I was yelling at him, calling him jerk when I pushed him, he fell and just went unconscious" Sonny continued to sob while she told her mother what had happened.

"But I'M the jerk!"

"Oh honey" She hugged Sonny

"I'm sure he's going to be back in no time and everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so mom"

"It will. Now go to bed, you've had a long day."

"Okay mom goodnight, and thanks."

Sonny's Room-

"Sonny" a voiced called

"Sonny it's me"

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk before"

"NO, no I was the jerk Chad I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's okay..I kind of deserved it. I just wanted to apologize for all those times I was mean to you before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?

"My body is in the hospital Sonny but I'm gone. And I'm not coming back"

"No! No wait what are you talking about!"

"Goodbye Sonny." He slowly started to disappear

"NO CHAD! PLEASE COME BACK DON'T GO!"

"Sonny Wake Up!"

Sonny opened her eyes abruptly crying and realized it was all a dream

"It's okay honey, it's okay, you were just dreaming" she embraced her daughter and patted her back

"Oh mom, I just can't sleep without knowing if he's gonna be okay"

"Shh don't cry sweetheart, everything's going to be alright."

"I have to go see him tomorrow, I just have to"

'_First thing in the morning, I just need to see him'_

**Chapter twoo! I updated this pretty fast huh? **** I know the chapters seem kind of short when your reading them, but trust me they seem soooo long when I'm writing so please stick around and be patient! I know some of you may complain that Chad wasn't in this chappie but he will in the next one so stay tuned! Xoxox- storytellinqx3**


End file.
